Oeropseumnida part 2
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " Tapi kan tidak harus selalu membuatku kesal setiap hari!, andaikan saja Kyuhyun tidak membuatku kesal dengan tingkahnya, dan dia pergi dari kehidupanku, mungkin aku tidak akan semarah ini", sahutku Brother WonKyu


"Oeropseumnida" chapt. 2

^^ Sebelumnya

" Kenapa semua kelihatan berputar?", aku tidak mengerti kenapa seakan-akan ruangan dapur ini berputar sangat cepat, hingga ketika aku beranjak dan berdiri tubuhku menjadi oleng, lalu aku terjatuh ke lantai, dan dengan seketika semuapun menjadi gelap.

^^ Selanjutnya

Cho Siwon Pov

Seperti biasa, ada saja yang dongsaengku lakukan, hingga kali ini harus membuatku benar-benar sangat marah kepadanya. Pakaian resmi yang kugunakan tadi ternoda oleh makanan yang ia tumpahkan. Aku selalu bingung dengan sikapnya yang selalu kekanak-kanakan bahkan sangat berlebihan hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatianku.

Aku sengaja bersikap keras dan memarahinya, itu karena aku tidak ingin jika ia hanya dapat melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kusukai. Tetapi sepertinya sikap kerasku hanya membuatnya semakin menjadi.

Ia semakin sering membuatku marah, hingga aku berpikir bagaimana jika aku meninggalkannya ke luar Negeri beberapa bulan, agar ia bisa berubah menjadi lebih mandiri dan dewasa dalam bertindak?, tetapi, jika aku melihat wajah polosnya ketika aku memarahinya ataupun ketika ia sedang terlelap, rencana itu selalu ku urungkan. Aku tidak tega melihatnya.

Hari ini aku pergi ke Perusahaan dan tidak sarapan, karena mood ku berubah ketika dongsaeng ku membuat kekacauan di pagi hari.

" Siwon~ssi…", aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh kepada seseorang yang berteriak memanggilku dari kejauhan.

Eunhyuk berlari menghampiriku, dan seperti biasa ia menyunggingkan senyumnya kepadaku sembari menepuk pundakku cukup kuat.

" Aish!, kenapa selalu memukul pundakku?, dan suaramu itu cempreng sekali", ujarku yang juga dibuat kesal olehnya

" Ckckck…, kamu ini pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah. Cepat tua tahu", ledeknya

" Terserah kamu ingin bicara apa. Hari ini aku sedang kesal, jadi jangan membuatku bertambah kesal", sahutku ketus padanya

" Hya…, apa karena Kyuhyun lagi, kamu pagi-pagi sudah marah begini?", tanyanya yang selalu tahu sebab kemarahanku di pagi hari.

" Itu kamu sudah tahu sendiri jawabannya", sahutku

" Siwon~ah…, Kyuhyun itu dongsaeng mu, jadi wajarlah jika ia selalu ingin mencari perhatianmu"

" Tapi kan tidak harus selalu membuatku kesal setiap hari!, andaikan saja Kyuhyun tidak membuatku kesal dengan tingkahnya, dan dia pergi dari kehidupanku, mungkin aku tidak akan semarah ini", sahutku

Eunhyuk mengajakku masuk ke dalam Elevator, dan di dalam Elevator ini hanya ada kami berdua. Eunhyuk seperti biasa selalu menasehatiku.

" Kamu tidak boleh bicara seperti itu Siwon~ah…, jika apa yang kamu katakan barusan benar-benar kejadian, kamu akan menyesal"

" Aku tidak akan mungkin menyesal Hyuk~ah…, lagipula aku berencana untuk pergi ke luar Negeri selama 5 bulan, atau bahkan lebih", perkataanku kali ini membuatnya terkejut

" Mwo?, untuk apa kamu ke luar Negeri?, dan kenapa lama sekali?, lalu bagaimana dengan dongsaengmu?", tanyanya bertubi-tubi

" Aku ada urusan kerjasama dengan pihak LG di Jerman. Jadi kemungkinan besar aku akan berada lama di sana", sahutku

" Untuk urusan Kyuhyun, kamu tidak usah cemas. Karena, Kyuhyun itu sudah remaja, meskipun dia seperti anak kecil, tapi kepergianku ini akan membuatnya berubah menjadi lebih mandiri dan dewasa", jawabku

" Huft…, terserahlah Siwon, karena keputusan ada di tanganmu. Aku hanya mengingatkan saja, Kyuhyun itu memerlukan perhatian darimu, karena hanya kamu yang dimilikinya, dan ingat jangan menyesal dengan tindakanmu", sahutnya

" Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi Hyuk~ah", sahutku mantap dengan keputusanku.

Cho Kyuhyun Pov

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, samar-samar mataku menerawang ruangan yang ternyata aku masih berada di dapur rumahku. Aku mencoba beranjak meskipun aku merasa tubuhku masih sangat lemah. Aku memegang kuat pada tepi meja makan untuk berdiri. Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan untuk mengambil sapu dan sekop, kemudian aku membersihkan sisa makanan tadi. Setelah lantai sudah kubersihkan, aku menutup makanan di atas meja, kemudian aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tidak jauh dari dapur.

Saat berada di dalam kamar mandi, aku menatap wajahku di depan cermin. Wajahku terlihat sangat pucat, bahkan noda darah masih ada di hidungku, serta menodai pakaianku. Aku segera membersihkannya dengan air hangat di wastafel ini aku bingung apa yang terjadi denganku, karena baru pertama kali ini aku mengalaminya.

Karena perasaan takut yang menggeluti pikiranku, akupun berniat memeriksakannya ke Rumah Sakit.

Aku segera ke luar dari kamar mandi dan berlari menuju kamarku sendiri. Aku mengganti pakaianku, dan tidak lupa aku membawa dompet milikku. Setelah mengganti pakaian, aku segera ke luar dari rumah, dan mengunci semua pintu, kemudian aku menghubungi Taksi langgananku untuk memintanya mengantarkanku ke Rumah Sakit.

" Kamu sakit, Kyu?", Tanya Jang Ajussi kepadaku

" Aniyo ajussi, aku Cuma ingin periksa saja, siapa tahu aku terkena Anemia", sahutku

" Owh…, jika kamu merasa pusing karena Anemia, sebaiknya kamu minum obat penambah darah saja, Kyu", saran Jang ajussi

" Nee ajussi, nanti aku akan meminta Dokter untuk memberikanku obat penambah darah",

" Hyung mu tahu?", tanyanya lagi

" Aniyo…, aku tidak ingin membuat Siwon hyung cemas, dan ajussi tolong jangan memberitahukannya kepada Siwon hyung, bahwa aku ke Rumah Sakit", pintaku

" Nee, ajussi mengerti Kyu", sahutnya setuju.

Jang ajussi adalah seorang sopir yang sangat baik, ia menjadi sopir langgananku baik ketika aku memintanya untuk mengantarku ke Sekolah ataupun kemana saja yang aku mau.

Jang ajussi sangat mengenal jalan pintas, hingga tidak berapa lama, kamipun tiba di Rumah Sakit.

" Ajussi pergi saja dulu, nanti jika aku sudah selesai, aku akan meminta ajusi untuk menjemputku", ujarku kepadanya

" Arasseo…, kamu hubungi saja ajussi, jika kamu sudah selesai berobat", sahutnya

" Sippp…", sahutku dan menunjukkan jempolku kepadanya

Jang ajussi meninggalkanku di depan Rumah Sakit ini. Aku segera mendaftar sebagai pasien, dan aku mengantri seperti pasien lainnya. Aku memeriksakan penyakitku ke bagian penyakit dalam. Cukup lama aku menunggu, kini tibalah giliranku untuk periksa. Di dalam ruangan ini, aku duduk berhadapan bersama seorang Dokter muda dan jika dilihat ia seumuran dengan Siwon hyung.

" Cho Kyuhyun…', ujarnya

" Nde"sahutku

" Apa yang kamu keluhkan?", tanyanya

Akupun menceritakan semuanya kepada Dokter ini, dan ia masih tidak bisa memberikan kepastian tentang penyakitku, karena ia memintaku untuk memeriksakannya lebih lanjut. Dan ia memberikan surat kepadaku untuk periksa ke bagian PET- CT scan. Dan dengan surat itu, akupun pergi ke bagian tersebut. Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian pasien. Dokter yang memeriksaku tadi juga ada bersama salah satu Dokter khusus dibagian PET- CT scan ini. Aku sangat berharap aku tidak apa-apa.

Tetapi, setelah pemeriksaan dilakukan, keesokan harinya aku kembali ke Rumah Sakit ini, untuk mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, dan aku sengaja tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada Siwon hyung.

Saat ini aku berada di ruangan Dokter Soo Junkyung, dari wajahnya dapat terlihat jelas bahwa kemungkinan besar penyakitku sangat parah, dan iapun menyampaikannya kepadaku.

" Cho Kyuhyun~ssi"

" Nee Dok, apa hasil dari pemeriksaan saya kemarin?", tanyaku cemas

" Begini…"

Dokter Soo memberitahukan bahwa pada Liver ku terdapat sel Kanker yang kini sudah menyebar, dan ia mengatakan padaku bahwa Kanker hati yang kuderita ini sudah pada tahap stadium akhir.

" Ini tidak mungkin Dok…, bagaimana bisa saya menderita Kanker Hati?, saya bahkan tidak merasakan gejala apa-apa", sahutku

" Setiap jenis Kanker ada yang tidak mengalami gejala apapun pada si penderita, dan ada pula yang muncul dengan gejala-gejala tertentu. Dan pada kasusmu ini, Kanker Hati yang kamu derita terdeteksi pada saat Sel Kanker itu sudah menyebar cukup luas ke organ-organ tertentu, dan itu sudah mencapai stadium akhir", aku sangat terpukul mendengar berita pahit ini. Aku merasa apakah ini adalah hukumanku karena aku yang selalu usil pada Siwon hyung, dan selalu membuatnya marah?, tetapi kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini?, kenapa harus penyakit ganas ini yang kuterima?.

" Tapi Dok…, apakah saya bisa sembuh?", tanyaku berharap besar pada apa yang akan dijawabnya

" Mian, jika jawaban saya menyakitkan, tetapi jika dilihat dari jenis Kanker yang kamu derita, kemungkinan untuk sembuh sangat tipis", air mataku jatuh seketika saat Dokter memvonis umurku yang sangat tipis kesembuhannya.

" Be…berapa lama lagi aku bertahan dengan kondisi seperti ini, Dok?", tanyaku

" Kemungkinan besar, kurang dari 4 bulan".

" 4 bulan?", kenyataan ini benar-benar seperti sebuah petir yang menyambarku. Dan dalam rahasia besar ini aku harus menyembunyikannya dari Siwon hyung. Karena aku tidak ingin membebaninya dengan penyakitku ini.

2 hari kemudian

Cho Siwon Pov

Sudah 2 hari ini, Kyuhyun kelihatan berubah. Meskipun terkadang sifat manja dan kekanakannya muncul, tetapi tidak sesering dulu. Aku bingung, apa yang membuatnya berubah seperti ini. Malam ini, kami makan bersama, dan mala mini kelihatan ia hanya makan sangat sedikit.

" Kenapa makannya tidak kamu habiskan?, buang-buang makanan saja", ujarku kesal karena ia tidak menghargai apa yang kumasak untuknya

" Perutku kenyang hyung", sahutnya

" Habiskan makanannya!, apa kamu pikir, kerjaan hyung hanya memasakan makanan untukmu saja?!, dan kamu dengan seenaknya membuang-buang makanan", sahutku kesal kepadanya

" Ayolah hyung, kali ini saja ya. Aku benar-benar kenyang", sahutnya dan mengatup kedua tangannya memohon kepadaku.

" Ok…, kali ini kamu boleh tidak menghabiskannya. Tapi ingat, mulai besok, hyung tidak akan memasakan makanan lagi untukmu. Dan kamu harus mulai mandiri memasak dan mengurus rumah sendirian", perintahku kepadanya

" Mwo?, wae hyung?, kenapa hyung besok tidak memasak lagi?, apa hyung benar-benar marah padaku?", tanyanya dan memasang wajah lesu di depanku.

" Mulai besok hyung akan pergi ke Jerman", ujarku

" Jerman?, berapa lama hyung disana?", tanyanya

" Sekitar 5 atau 6 bulan", sahutku.

Mungkin rencana kepergianku ini membuatnya sangat terkejut, hingga ia diam seribu bahasa, dan kemudian ia mulai memakan makannya kembali. Aku cukup senang, karena ia memakan makanan yang ku masak untuknya. Tetapi, saat melihatnya menitikkan air mata, hatiku merasa sakit. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya menangis setelah kepergian appa dan eomma.

" Kamu seperti anak kecil saja, sudah jangan menangis. Lagipula waktu 6 bulan itu tidak lama", ujarku dan menyembunyikan rasa sedihku di depannya.

" Eoh…", sahutnya dan menyeka air matanya.

" Hyung, sebelum besok hyung pergi ke Jerman. Hyung bisa memintaku untuk melakukan Sesuatu untukmu", ujarnya yang membuatku terkejut, hingga aku menaikkan alis kiriku.

" Tumben…, pasti kamu ingin sesuatu dari hyung kan?", tebakku

" Aniyo, aku hanya inggin melakukan sesuatu yang baik untuk hyung, aku sadar selama ini, aku selalu membuat hyung kesal dengan semua tindakanku", sahutnya

" Baguslah jika kamu sudah sadar. Hm…, arasseoyo…, malam ini hyung ingin kamu membeli barang-barang keperluan dapur, karena hyung harus istirahat malam ini, agar besok pagi tidak kesiangan bangun. Dan ingat, jangan membeli yang tidak penting. Kamu mengerti?", perintahku

" Eoh…, apa hanya itu hyung?", tanyanya

Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku, aku semakin bingung dengan sikapnya. Tumben sekali Kyuhyun malah ingin menambah tugas yang kuberikan padanya. Biasanya, disuruh sedikit saja ia pasti menolak, dan malahan ia membebaniku dengan bermacam-macam keinginannya, tetapi kali ini berbeda.

" Mm…, sepertinya tidak ada lagi", sahutku

" Jika ada yang hyung inginkan dariku, hyung katakan saja. Aku akan melakukannya", sahutnya yang kali ini begitu penurut.

" Eoh…", sahutku

" Sebelum pergi, tolong kamu bereskan semuanya, hyung ingin mandi, karena gerah sekali", ujarku padanya

" Nee, hyung mandilah. Biar aku yang membereskan meja makan ini", sahutnya dan tersenyum kepadaku.

" Eoh", sahutku dan beranjak dari kursi, kemudian aku meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang makan, dan pergi ke kamarku.

Cho Kyuhyun Pov

Sebelum merapikan meja makan ini, aku menatap kepergian Siwon hyung dari balik punggungnya yang tegap, dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga.

" Gumawo hyung…, selama ini hyung selalu sabar menghadapiku. Mian hyung, mungkin ketika hyung kembali ke rumah, aku sudah tidak ada lagi di Dunia ini", batinku. Air mataku menetes menatap kepergiannya. 6 bulan adalah waktu yang sangat berharga bagiku jika aku dapat bertahan selama itu, tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Dan selama kurang dari 4 bulan ini, aku harus menahan semuanya seorang diri. Mungkin inilah yang harus ku terima, dalam kesepian tanpa kehadiran Siwon hyung disisiku, aku harus kuat melawan penyakitku.

TBC

note : gumawo untuk comentnya ya ^^


End file.
